


Kawara Ryuuji Taught Me to Love

by LuzonMFjel



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic, Human AU, M/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzonMFjel/pseuds/LuzonMFjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isa Souma reflects on how he got where he is, and the things he loves about his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kawara Ryuuji Taught Me to Love

**Author's Note:**

> List-type one shot, because I was really craving this ship and didn't otherwise know what to write.

Kawara Ryuuji taught me to love.

It was when he leaned over me and spilled my coffee that I realised my feelings for the first time. It was not, of course, the hot liquid burning slowly through my clothes, but his nervous smile as he cleaned it up. He looked truly apologetic, but his eyes were scared, like he thought I was going to get angry, and some part of me wanted to wipe that fear away. I didn't want him scared, or nervous, or even apologetic, I just wanted him to smile, for me.

They say that opposites attract. I suppose that's true in our case.

He was, and is, most definitely, a strange and childish man. He wore slippers to work every single day, and never seemed to be focused on his job. He treated science like he was a middle school student, fascinated by protists under the microscope, stepping back and clapping when a chemical reaction caused a puff of smoke. Every time he discovered something, he would bound over excitedly to tell me. It stirred something inside when he called me a friend for the first time.

He was always so caring, generous, and, above all, devoted.

Whenever I happened to glance at his left hand, however, I felt a pit in my stomach. I didn't know why the sight of his wedding ring made me so uncomfortable. I would only allow myself to be as close as a co-worker, and I had convinced my conscious I was upset because I hadn't yet met his wife. The time did come, however, when I had the pleasure of meeting Mrs. Kawara, and was only tortured more by her caring, her generosity, and, above all, her devotion. They were perfect for each other. I knew that, but still, why was I not happy for them?

Not even disease could bring down his spirits.

When Ryuuji fell ill, I did not think first of his infant son or his beautiful wife, I thought, selfishly, of me. How would I feel if my superior were to pass? Disappointed, maybe. Even a little distraught. Or possibly fearing my own mortality. These feelings were expected of me. I had felt these many times in the past. However, until then, I have never cried at the end of a dying man's bed.  
But he soon recovered, and when he did, he told me he knew he wasn't going to be defeated just yet. He told me he still had a lot to do with his life, and it wasn't 'his time'. I told him that was too cliché and death can claim you at any moment. He simply laughed.

We can never keep secrets from each other.

I loved him. I knew it before, but I pushed it away into the back of my mind so it wouldn't tamper with my resolve. Now that I had almost watched him die, though, the feeling resurfaced. It was strong and overbearing, and broke down my shell little by little until my heart shone through. I loved him. And I wanted him to love me back.  
Once he returned from the hospital, we began working together again. He and I both started to notice changes in myself, and there soon came a time when he pulled me aside to ask about them. Before I could even say a word, my emotions seized me and I broke down to tears. No longer could I stand seeing his wedding ring and thinking that I could never be part of his life.  
That was when he first kissed me. And he told me he knew all along.

He sacrificed a lot for me.

Not long after that, we were wed. It was short notice, sure, but I knew I would never find anyone else that made me feel this way. He left his wife a little too easily, but when I saw her next, I didn't sense even a small amount of regret. I'm sure the way he separated with her was very respectful. He could never break anyone's heart.  
The wedding itself was nothing to remark upon. Same-sex marriage has been legal in Japan for over a hundred years. We didn't have a fancy ceremony, and only his family and some co-workers were invited.  
Through the reception, one of the co-workers, namely one Nishikikouji Tohri, consistently commented on how he thought he would never see my wedding, and instead expected Ryuuji to stay married to 'that woman' forever.  
Apparently he was intoxicated, and did not pick up the social cues that it was rude to mention the highly superior ex wife at one's wedding.

He gave me the family life I never had.

Marrying a man with children seemed like a bad idea at first, especially considering I had no experience as a father, but I soon started to see it as an opportunity to be better than my parents were. Ryouta grew up under our influence, as did Miru and Kaku, the strangely birdlike genetic experiments that he had taken in.  
We were the Kawara Family, and my life was with him now.

I became a new man for him.

We both quit our jobs at the Hawk Party headquarters, and decided to jump into a new career together. In September of 2186, the two of us began our work at the local boys' school, St. Pigeonation's Academy. He, as a biology teacher, and I, as the school doctor. At the beginning of that year as well, his- No, our son, Ryouta, enrolled there.  
While at first I despised children, spending so much time around them got me to enjoy their company.. Somewhat. Miru and Kaku still drive me up a wall, but I love them anyway.  
Look at me, using the word 'love' so freely. I never would have been this way if he hadn't been in my life.

He's a wonderful parent, a perfect teacher, and the world's best partner.

Even when the children give him a hard time, I never saw my husband drop his smile. No matter if the babysitter turns out to be the afore mentioned rude co-worker, or if Ryouta begs to have his boyfriend from school over for the night. Ryuuji deals with every situation quickly and easily, no problem.  
I've no idea what keeps him so happy, but I'm determined to shield him from harm.  
No matter what may happen.

Kawara Ryuuji taught me to love.  
And I will never take that for granted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @candy-coloured-prince !


End file.
